


The wedding

by CloudLeopard



Series: Brokeback Bangtan [3]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Jeon Jungkook, Bottom Park Jimin, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: Jimin is returning home to Busan for his third and final summer working at Jungkook's mum's cafe. There is no way he could have predicted the news that Jungkook has for him.





	The wedding

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 is done! Thank you again for the kudos and comments on the previous two, they really are massively appreciated.  
> As before, this AU would probably make more sense if you've read the others.  
> This one was harder to write than I'd anticipated but the angst is a necessary part of their journey together.

Driving home with Yoongi this time feels bittersweet, this time his car is loaded, every nook and cranny stuffed with his possessions because, apart from the certificate and obligatory ceremony, Jimin has graduated. Although his official results won’t be known for another month or two, his professors have all secretly and separately tipped him off, he’s done incredibly well. And so this is the last time that he and Yoongi will be travelling together, next year he will be driving himself, he’s worked hard enough that he’ll be able to afford to run his own car from next semester and Jimin is proud of him, again.

 

This year it’s his turn to feel reticence at returning home, four months ago he and Jungkook had the most almighty row, honestly, he can’t even remember what it had been about, something stupid and petty that had blown out of all proportion, made worse by their physical distance from each other, but that doesn’t change the fact that, apart a couple of stiff texts discussing café shifts, he and Jungkook haven’t spoken since. Jimin knows it’s probably his fault, the lead up to finals had been brutal, there is no easy way to rush art, and he’d struggled through too many late night sessions, trying to get things perfect, and his temper had not so much been frayed as completely shredded. So he has to make it up to Jungkook, to apologise, to see if they’re actually still ok. After last summer, wasting so much time arguing with Jungkook, Jimin is determined that they won’t make the same mistake this year.

 

He drops Yoongi off at a safe distance from his house, not wanting any sort of repeat of last year, and drives himself home, unloading his things into his room and definitely not checking his phone every few minutes to see if Jungkook has replied to his earlier message. He’d tried to play it cool, just checking in with Jungkook to see if they were both on early shift from Monday, he’s kind of assumed they will be, it’s sort of become their tradition to start the summer on earlies together, and that first hour or so will give them a chance to talk, and for Jimin to properly apologise face to face. But Jungkook doesn’t reply, Jimin hears nothing from him. He knows Jungkook is home from exchanging texts with some of the others, but come Monday morning, Jimin has still heard nothing.

 

 

He makes his way to the café for his first shift of the year, surprised to find lights on already, although the door is locked, he knocks softly, trying not to look too surprised when Mrs Jeon is the one to let him in.

She beams at him, welcoming him with a hug, “good, you’re here, can you start on the cakes? I’ll do salads and savouries.”

Jimin nodded, trying not to look confused, Mrs Jeon sees it anyway and giggled, “you were expecting Jungkookie? Ahh, he has something to do this morning but he’ll be in later, he has exciting news for you,” Mrs Jeon told him, her own excitement practically bursting from her.

Jimin looked at her quizzically, “exciting news?” he questioned, confused.

Mrs Jeon pursed her lips, placing her index finger over them, “I can’t say, he wants to tell you himself, but it’s so exciting,” she tells him again, grinning as she heads for the kitchen.

 

Its five long hours before Jungkook arrives, and contrary to his mother’s glowing excitement, Jungkook looks pale and washed out, whatever this exciting news it seems to have had the opposite effect on him. 

They’ve barely had time to grunt a greeting at each other before Mrs Jeon is back, once again bubbling with happiness, “have you told him?” she demanded of Jungkook.

He shook his head, “I was just about to mum,” he told her, trying to smile. Jimin couldn’t help noticing that his smile didn’t reach his eyes, there was no sparkle in them like when he’s genuinely happy, his eyes, like his tone, is flat, almost expressionless.

“Oh Jungkookie,” his mum admonishes, “honestly look at your face, I know it’s earlier than anyone planned but anyone would think you weren’t happy to be getting married and having a little baby.” Mrs Jeon ends her sentence with a little happy squeal, Jimin suddenly feels like he might vomit, what the actual fuck?

Jimin and Jungkook just stare at each other and finally Mrs Jeon squawks with frustration, “it’s time for your break anyway,” she shoves Jimin gently towards the back door, “take Jungkookie, he can tell you all the details.”

The boys walk wordlessly outside, sitting at the picnic bench, despite the warmth of the day, Jimin is shivering, its shock his brain tells him, you’re in actual shock, like in cheesy bloody movies.

Jungkook looks at him, face even whiter, gulping hard, “there’s nothing I can do,” he whispers to Jimin.

“There’s a baby?” Jimin croaks.

Jungkook nods miserably.

“How is there a baby?” Jimin questions.

Jungkook snorts mirthlessly, “the usual way.”

“It’s yours?” Jimin questions, because this is the question he actually wants answering, because if there is a baby and it is Jungkook’s then obviously he and Jungkook are far more over than he ever imagined was possible. This isn’t just about the cheating, which if he’s made a baby in un-fucking-deniable, but if he’s getting married and having a baby then this is the end, right here, right now, and Jimin has to swallow hard on the bile that is rising in his throat.

Jungkook just nods in response to Jimin, pain etched on his face.

“Explain,” Jimin chokes out.

Jungkook shudders out a sigh and begins. 

“Hyejin came to visit, about a week after we, you know, argued,“ he pauses and sneaks a look at Jimin, but Jimin doesn’t respond. “I was hurting,” Jungkook huffs out, “I got drunk and stupid, and we had sex, and I regretted it instantly, couldn’t even bring myself to talk to you, the guilt just about fucking ate me up,” Jungkook moaned, tears leaking unchecked down his face, “because I love you,” he breathed out.”

Jimin doesn’t respond, he can’t, because the story doesn’t end here, or Jungkook wouldn’t be getting married.

“Three weeks ago Hyejin messaged me, told me she was pregnant, asked for help, advice, anything, she doesn’t want a baby now either, but her mum found the texts and talked to my mum, and between them they’ve decided that its best for us to get married, like now, before it’s super obvious that she’s pregnant, and neither of us have any fucking say in the matter.” Jungkook is fully sobbing now, eyes pleading with Jimin for help, for any sort of reassurance.

“Do you love her?” is the only thing Jimin can ask.

“Min no but you know I care about her, I can’t just abandon her if they are going to make her have the baby, I have no choice but to stick by her,” Jungkook pleads.

And suddenly there is just a roaring white noise in Jimin’s head, the shivers have turned to full on shakes and the nausea he has managed to resist so far is closer than ever. He leaps up from his seat, rushing blindly through the café, slamming into the bathroom and vomiting what feels like the last two days meals, tears streaming down his own face now, that he tries to convince himself is from the force of being sick but it isn’t, because he’s sobbing too, his heart has been ripped out in this pretty little café, this beautiful place that holds so many of he and Jungkook’s memory’s, this place that now feels cold and alien.

Obviously he’s sent directly home, no one has been able to miss his sickness, even behind closed doors, and he’s ordered not to return until he has been better at least 48 hours, he accepts meekly, apologising to Mrs Jeon, knowing its nothing contagious but welcoming the excuse to be away from this place, to get some breathing space, even if it is only for a few days.

 

 

He gets so many texts from Jungkook once he’s left the café that he’s tempted to turn his phone off, he knows Jungkook must be hurting, and really fucking scared right now but Jimin just can’t help him at the moment. He thought it had hurt when he’d been forced to break up with his last boyfriend, when Baekhyun’s parents had literally swooped down and snatched him away once they’d heard that their precious son had a boyfriend, but it turns out, that was nothing compared to this. Knowing that Jungkook had turned to someone else, turned to Hyejin when they were fighting hurt a lot. But knowing that he’d slept with her, had disregarded their relationship so much for sex to happen, make it feel like someone had actually removed a large portion of his chest. Where his heart and lungs once were was now just a mass of pain and it was actually fucking hard to breathe right now.  
And then his phone starts ringing, and more texts come and Jimin is tempted to throw the fucking thing out of the window, why can’t Jungkook just take a fucking hint and leave him alone? He grabs for it, ready to turn it off when it starts to ring again, but it’s Yoongi, not Jungkook, he’s still suspicious though, answering Yoongi in a much stroppier tone than he ever has before,

“if this is about Jungkook,” he starts.

“What?” Yoongi asks, confusion written in his voice, “I just... shit Jimin, I need to ask a favour,” Yoongi told him, voice hesitating despite their now close friendship, Yoongi always did hate to ask for help.

“Oh, sorry,” Jimin told him, “what is it?”

“Jimin, I need you to come and get me,” Yoongi mumbled and Jimin was instantly on high alert.

“From your house? Are you hurt?” he gabbled out, already off his bed and heading for his shoes.

“Not hurt, I just…” Yoongi paused, “my parents kicked me out,” he concluded quietly.

“Oh shit,” Jimin paused, thankful that Yoongi wasn’t injured but this was a new low even for his parents, “ok, no worries, I’ll be there as soon as I can, hang in there.”

He hung up from Yoongi, abandoning his shoes for a minute and went to seek out his dad. He explained what little he knew, that Yoongi had been kicked out, and that he’d need somewhere to live for the summer. Jimin knew that his dad would jump at the chance to help out, he’s always asking after Yoongi above everyone else, except Jungkook, finding something in Yoongi that he could relate to. Jimin’s dad just nodded thoughtfully,

“go and get him, son, bring him home, we’ll see what he wants to do, but he is, of course, welcome here, you know that.”

Jimin nodded, hugging his dad gratefully, turning to leave before his dad stopped him,

“shouldn’t you be at work this morning?” he asked Jimin.

Jimin blushed and nodded, “got sent home,” he mumbled, “I, umm, wasn’t well.”

Jimin’s dad eyed him shrewdly, “nothing to do with you being upset for the last couple of hours?”

Despite his distraction with Yoongi’s problems, Jimin’s eyes filled again,

“Kook and I…” he started, angrily shoving at the tears that had started leaking down his face yet again.

“Had an argument?” his dad asked.

Jimin shook his head, “broke up,” he said, saying it out loud for the first time.

His dad looked startled, “oh,” he said quietly, “it’s over?”

“Yes,” Jimin said decisively, before adding, “no, oh god dad, I don’t know, I don’t want it to be, but it just has to be,” he looked at his feet before concluding, “he’s getting married in a few weeks.”

Jimin had never heard his father make a noise like the one he made right then, it was a sort of startled squawk, and sounded remarkably odd coming from his normally stoic father, and despite his pain, it made Jimin smile.

“Sounds like there is quite the story there,” Jimin’s dad told him, “but Yoongi…?”

Jimin jumped, “shit yes, I have to go, like now.”

Jimin’s dad nodded, “yes, go and get Yoongi, and then we’ll talk later huh?” he clasped Jimin’s shoulder comfortingly before pulling him in for a hug, “go and get your friend,” he told him, letting go of Jimin and pushing him tenderly towards the door.

 

 

The drive to Yoongi’s was nothing short of surreal, so much for a more chilled out summer with no arguing, and having time to make things up with Jungkook, he’s barely been home 24 hours and the shit is hitting the fan all over the fucking place. Jimin’s mind was whirling at a million miles an hour. Yoongi was kicked out, and so he was coming home with him, that wasn’t actually a bad thing really. Yoongi would be good company, and getting him away from his parents would actually mean one less thing to worry about. But Jungkook and this fucking wedding, and a baby? The more Jimin thought about it the weirder it became, one stupid little mistake, one drunken shag, and Jungkook’s life had taken the most dramatic turn, if it wasn’t hurting him so badly to be part of the wreckage that his bombshell had caused, Jimin might feel sorry for Jungkook.

 

 

But for now, his focus is on Yoongi, this time Jimin not only goes to Yoongi’s house this time but inside it, helping Yoongi to gather the things he wants before his parent's return. The house is way more normal than Jimin has imagined, he’d sort of assumed that Yoongi’s parents must be desperately poor or have some sort of addiction issues or something out of the ordinary to make them act in such an awful way to their own child, but there is nothing. The house is small but neat and tidy, Yoongi’s room is pretty basic, but normal and Jimin just can’t fathom that Yoongi has endured such hell living here. The only thing that marks out this room as anything out of the ordinary is the display of plaster casts, cut off Yoongi at various points in his life, they range from tragically small to the latest ones, taken off last summer, Jimin can’t help noticing them, and sucking in a breath. When Yoongi notices he joins Jimin,

“bit macabre I know, motivates me to work harder,” Yoongi explained quietly.

Jimin is fixated on the smallest one, a leg one, originally white although discoloured from the intervening years, the only thing more notable than the size is the fact it’s completely devoid of signatures, something that is absent from all but the most recent casts, Jimin’s heart squeezes painfully at the thought of a small, and friendless Yoongi.

“How old?” he chokes out, running one finger tentatively across the rough surface.

“Oh, umm, ten I think, first one I kept,” Yoongi told him, making Jimin’s stomach lurch at the implication.

“The first one you kept?” he asked, voice straining, “there were others?”

“Only two, I think,” Yoongi told him casually, “I can't really remember.”

“Jesus fucking hell,” Jimin mumbled, “let’s get you out of here,” unable to stop himself reaching for Yoongi and holding him tightly, running soothing strokes down Yoongi’s back, unsure if it was him or Yoongi that needed comforting more.

 

 

Clearly, Jimin’s parents have been talking since Jimin left, the boys are called through to the lounge as they’re taking off their shoes, joining them, and listening. Jimin’s parents are both on the same page and completely clear about what will happen now. Yoongi will stay, for this summer and for as long as he wants to. He is to treat Jimin’s home as his own, to all intents and purposes he will be treated exactly the same as Jimin is, which means there will be some responsibilities as well. Yoongi is pretty quiet through the conversation, waiting until the appropriate moments to respond and to agree fervently to any responsibilities they give him. They’re just about done, Jimin having been given instructions to show Yoongi to the guest bedroom, now to be Yoongi’s bedroom, to be rearranged as Yoongi sees fit when Jimin’s mum speaks again.

“Pet,” she starts quietly, looking directly at Yoongi, “obviously we don’t know everything, and we don’t need to, but I just wanted to say that you’re safe here, for now, and for as long as we are here.”

Jimin watches Yoongi swallow hard before responding, his voice thick behind his simple, “thank you.”

 

 

And so Jimin and his newly extended family settle into a routine, Yoongi having to get up earlier to get to his job, but he doesn’t seem to mind. Jimin keeps finding Yoongi eating with his parents, or just hanging out with either one of them, and it’s kind of cool to see him as chilled out at home as he is at school. For their part, Jimin’s parents have kept their pledge, and Yoongi is treated like one of their own. Jimin goes back to the café after his enforced two days off, Jungkook doesn’t return. Mrs Jeon explains it’s because he’s busy, preparing for the wedding which is only a couple of weeks away now and trying to make a good impression on his new boss. That’s the bit that really shocks Jimin, after the initial bombshell. Jungkook’s parents have encouraged him to withdraw from school, to put his education on hold indefinitely, to start a new job working at the same place as his dad, because, ultimately, neither Jungkook’s or Hyejin’s parents can afford to support the new couple and their baby, that responsibility is falling directly on Jungkook’s still very young shoulders.

 

Working at the café isn’t the same without Jungkook, he is replaced and Jimin promoted to take Jungkook’s role as Mrs Jeon’s direct assistant, putting him in the kitchen for most of the day. Its fine, and actually not having to have a perpetual smile on his face because he’s customer-facing suits him down to the ground right now, the extra money doesn’t hurt either, building up a financial buffer for what comes next. But god, he misses Jungkook, he hadn’t realised just what a difference he’d made to this place, having someone to chat and joke with, to hang out at break time with, and to go home with at the end of the day, Jungkook has been such a constant in his life for the last 2 years, even if not physically, that having him suddenly gone is disorientating.

Jungkook had texted him every day for the first ten days he was back, begging, pleading, apologising and telling Jimin he loved him, no matter what. Jimin hadn’t responded, not once, and after the tenth day, Jungkook had fallen silent. Jimin knows it’s his fault, he just hadn’t known what to say, the texts making things so painful. But the silence is worse, he didn’t think anything could be, but it is. It had taken his dad talking to him to get Jimin to pull his head out his own ass and think of someone else. It was kind of ironic really, Jungkook had been so scared to meet his parents, but his dad was the one to stick up for Jungkook. After Jimin had collected Yoongi, and the dust had settled on that particular drama, his dad had knocked on his bedroom door, nearly a week ago now. Jimin had been crying, again, and clearly failing to hide it from anyone. His dad had been truly wise, pointing out that if Jimin felt as bad as he clearly did, how bad must Jungkook feel? Not only to have lost Jimin but to be on the precipice of the rest of his life, as a husband, a father and an anonymous wage slave. His dad had asked him the hardest question he had ever been asked, could he bring himself to be Jungkook’s friend if nothing else, because he was going to need good friends around him to weather the storm that was about to hit. And Jimin didn’t quite get it, but listening to his dad explain how terrified he had been, learning he was to be a father, despite the fact that he was married to the love of his life and had a good job, Jimin began to understand, and began to wonder if his love for Jungkook was enough. Honestly, he didn’t know but he thinks he needs to find out, so once he’s finished his last shift for the week he caves and finally texts Jungkook.

 

From: Me

“Hey, you ok?”

 

The reply is almost instant like Jungkook was just waiting for him to get in touch.

 

From: BBallBaker

“No, and I’m really sorry but I can’t talk now, I’m at work. Please tell me you’re coming out tonight?”

 

Jimin’s heart lurched, there was no way he could do that, Yoongi had spent god knows how long trying to persuade him to go out last Friday but he hadn’t gone, just couldn’t do it.

 

From: Me

“Kook, I can’t.”

 

He sent him back simply, hoping that Jungkook will understand why facing him in front of their friends and a bunch of strangers having a good time would be too hard.

 

From: BBallBaker

“Then can I come to you instead? I just miss you so fucking much Min.”

 

With his parents having finally headed away for their summer trip, and no doubt Yoongi out with the others they would have the house to themselves, and as much as Jimin thinks he’s possibly just prolonging the agony for both of them, he’s weak where Jungkook is concerned, and he needs to see him.

 

From: Me

“Ok.”

 

From: BBallBaker

“Thank you Min, I’ll get a lift into town with Joon and be there about 9 pm.”

 

 

He has a couple of hours to fill before Jungkook gets there so he draws, recognising it for the classic escape measure it is he sketches out what he wants to create. It’s nothing like he usually draws and he needs some internet pictures to help with the details. He’s going to draw a heart, a real human heart, fragmented, separated with nothing between the pieces but blank stark white. It’s a total clash of his styles, between his symbolic work and his hyper-realistic stuff, and he’s not too stupid to understand what’s driving him to create it.

When he gets home from work, Yoongi knocks and comes in for a bit, chatting briefly about their day before Yoongi broaches the subject of tonight,

“Jimin, come on, everyone misses you, it’s been ages,” Yoongi wheedles.

“I can’t, sorry,” Jimin tells him, eyes downcast but voice strong.

“Please?” Yoongi begs, “I don’t think Kookie is coming out tonight if that changes your mind.”

“I know he isn’t,” Jimin tells Yoongi, making Yoongi’s eyebrows quirk. “He’s coming here,” he concludes.

Yoongi actually gasps, “He’s…coming here? Oh shit, when? I’ll go out,” Yoongi babbles, already jumping up ready to move.

Jimin giggles at the sudden dramatics, “not till later, calm down,” he told Yoongi.

“But you guys are talking?” Yoongi asks gently, sinking back down onto Jimin’s bed.

Jimin shrugged, “sort of, I text him today and he asked to come over.”

Yoongi sighed, “thank god,” he told Jimin sincerely, “we’ve been so fucking worried about the two of you.”

“Who has?” Jimin asked, head tilting slightly to the side before he caught himself and put it back.

Yoongi reddened, “just the guys, we know the whole situation is fucked up, but we thought…” he tailed off.

“You thought?” Jimin prompted.

“You and Kookie are just so perfect for each other, if anyone can get through this it’s you two,” Yoongi told him urgently.

“Yoongi, he’s getting married, and they’re having a baby, it’s not exactly something we can just get through, it’s going to be there, like, forever,” Jimin told him, feeling kind of hopeless.

Yoongi nodded sadly, “I know, it’s a whole world of fucked up, but talk to him, listen to him, and who knows.” He said hopefully, squeezing Jimin into a tight hug before heading to his own room to get ready to head out.

Drawing now interrupted, Jimin got up too, showering and dressing carefully, even going as far as applying some light makeup, wanting to cover the blemishes that eating very little apart from total crap and far too much crying have left on his skin. He waves Yoongi off, and then he just waits, watching the clock tick ever closer to 9 pm and to Jungkook.

 

 

It’s a couple of minutes after 9 pm when there is a very tentative knock on his door, Jimin had wanted to play it cool but he just can’t, flying to open it almost before the knocking has stopped. He can hardly stop himself from gasping out when he does, Jungkook has obviously made an effort, dressing up really nicely, but all Jimin can see is his once well-fitting trousers hanging loose on his hips, his cheekbones jutting painfully out from his far too thin face, and he’s paler than ever, probably whiter than Yoongi now, it makes his stomach lurch and he ushers Jungkook in to the lounge where he sinks to the sofa. His heart contracts painfully, Jungkook has lost so much weight he barely looks like himself.

“Min, thank you, I just…” Jungkook started, ducking his head almost instantly into his hands.

And despite his own deep and agonising hurt, Jimin can see Jungkook is clearly suffering more, can finally understand what his dad was trying to tell him, and he does the only thing he can, gather Jungkook into his arms and hug him tight, stroking his back, stroking his hair. He feels Jungkook’s breath hitch and quiver but he doesn’t cry, he hugs Jimin back, whispering into Jimin’s chest, almost to himself,

“I thought I’d never get to do this again.”

And then Jungkook tips his face up, rubbing his cheek gently along Jimin’s, and he kisses Jimin lightly, barely more than a graze on his lips, but Jungkook sighs with satisfaction, and Jimin feels like he’s come home. He slides his hand along Jungkook’s jawline, dipping in to kiss him back, is gentle and careful but their kisses tell each other more than words can right now. With his kisses, Jimin tells Jungkook that he loves him and that he’s sorry, for their argument and everything that has happened since. Jungkook’s kisses tell of his regret, and his longing, and his need to be with Jimin. They kiss gently for a long time, reconnecting, sharing breaths, apologising and forgiving, until Jimin pulls away, conscious that they need to talk, more than anything.

 

So they talk, Jungkook going over the story once again, and Jimin manages not to be sick this time, the shock nowhere near as bad, it’s more a deep sadness he feels. Jungkook glosses over the loss of his education, although walking away from it now must be horrendous, and he glosses over his new job, working with his dad, earning just enough to start putting some money aside for when the baby comes and they have to move out from their respective parent’s places. Jimin won’t let him gloss over the wedding details, masochistically needing to know everything, but there isn’t much to tell, it’s going to be a classic shotgun wedding, close friends and family only to keep costs down, Taehyung is going to be his best man, Jungkook explains, sending a painful jolt though Jimin, Jungkook obviously notices and he winces,

“Min, I would have asked you, but it would have been too hard for both of us,” Jungkook all but whispers, adding, “but you’ll come?”

Jimin gapes for a moment, not having even considered it as an option,

“I mean, as far as mum knows we’re friends right? it wouldn’t be right for me not to invite you,” Jungkook explains, his tone heartfelt.

Jimin just shakes his head, “fuck, Kook, I couldn’t,” he chokes out, “I mean, how the hell can I watch, and look happy for you?” 

Jungkook looks crestfallen but nods, “I know, I get it, seeing you there would probably make it harder anyway,” he agrees.

“Is Hyejin ok?” Jimin asked, conscious that Jungkook isn’t the only one to have his life turned upside down.

Jungkook shook his head, “not really, she’s either puking, screaming or sleeping,” he told Jimin, 

“she’s so fucking angry that her mum read her messages, that we’re being forced into this. She even researched ways to, you know, not be pregnant anymore,” Jungkook finished quietly.

Jimin sighed, “this is all just so fucked up,” he said.

Jungkook nodded, “it is, neither of us wants to marry someone we don’t love, I mean, we like each other and all, but not enough for this, she’s with someone else too,” Jungkook confided.

Jimin just gaped, “fuck, seriously?” and suddenly spotting the obvious, “if she’s with someone else, how do you know the baby is yours? Could be the other guy’s?”

Jungkook shook his head, “I fucking wish,” he said bitterly, “they hadn’t, you know, gone that far yet.”

“Oh,” Jimin said, the last vestige of hope evaporated.

“Means she understands why I’m here,” Jungkook told Jimin.

“She knows about me?” Jimin asked, stunned, Jungkook has told no one outside their circle of friends about his relationship with Jimin, always too worried it’d get back to his parents.

“I mean I kind of had to tell her,” Jungkook smiled wryly, “it’s kind of obvious I’m all sorts of broken up about something, she figured it out, was a bit surprised that you’re a guy, but she’s cool, she knows I’m with you tonight,” he concluded quietly.

“Whoa,” Jimin said, “she actually sounds kind of awesome,” he said, smiling shyly at Jungkook.

“As a friend she’s the best,” Jungkook told Jimin, “as a wife she’s probably going to be all kinds of pain in the ass.”

Jimin can’t help snorting with laughter, slapping Jungkook on his arm, “fucks sake, you can’t say that about your wife to be.”

For the first time, Jungkook’s face breaks out into a genuine smile, making Jimin launch himself into Jungkook’s lap and hug him tight again,

“God I’ve missed that smile,” he told Jungkook, nuzzling at his neck, breathing in deeply and smelling everything that makes Jungkook smell like Jungkook, its fucking intoxicating and he can’t help but press little kisses into Jungkook’s neck, making Jungkook sigh out in satisfaction.

“Min, god,” Jungkook breathes, sliding his hands down Jimin’s back and pulling at Jimin’s t-shirt, sliding his hands inside, pressing his warm palms against Jimin’s skin, and Jimin lets a little moan escape from his lips, muffling it against Jungkook’s neck. They kiss again, the restraint from earlier gone, they kiss hard and deep, tongues probing and exploring, drawing whimpers and moans from each other.

“Min, can we…?” Jungkook asks, voice pleading, “I just really need to be in you right now.”

Jimin knows he should refuse him, that he should send Jungkook home, and back to Hyejin, back to his parents, back to his new life, but he can’t. Jimin needs Jungkook like he’s never needed anyone before and so he nods, and allows Jungkook to push him gently off the sofa, and lead him hand in hand to his own bedroom.

 

 

They fuck like two starving men, it’s fast and desperate, Jimin barely tolerating any prep, and then regretting it when Jungkook pushes hard into him, it's over almost as quick as it’s begun, both of them panting and gasping as they recover. And then they kiss for a bit, holding each other, stroking each other’s bodies, loving each other, and when they start again they are far slower, savouring every moment, every thrust, every kiss and every touch. Every time one of them nears their peak they slow down, teasing it out, switching positions, giggling together when they can’t quite get their limbs organised enough. When Jimin finally comes for the second time he damn near blacks out, the force with which he orgasms is like nothing else he’s ever experienced and, from the state of Jungkook after he too has come, lying boneless next to him, he’s obviously feeling the same. They’re too fucked out to speak, too fucked out even to kiss so they lie next to each other, holding hands and not talking and Jimin just knows that whatever is coming in their future, they have to find a way because he just cannot lose this.

 

 

Jimin is on earlies the following week and after he’s finished work on Monday, Jungkook comes and Jungkook stays, leaving Jimin’s in the predawn light with him, sneaking home to get ready for work. He does the same on Tuesday, and Wednesday and they just hang out, both of them eating better now that they’ve reconciled, trying not to subject Yoongi to too much other than cuddling in public areas of the house. On Thursday, cuddled up on the sofa again, not really watching TV together, Jungkook is clearly in the mood to talk,

“Min,” he starts quietly, “I love this, I love you.” He squirms as close as he can get, pressing himself into Jimin.

Jimin pets him affectionately, pressing kisses into his hair, “me too, going to miss this so much.”

“Miss it why?” Jungkook asked, looking confused.

“When you’re married,” Jimin answers, like it’s obvious, “you won’t be round every night cuddling once you have a baby to care for will you?”

“But I can still come, right? Sometimes?” Jungkook asked.

Jimin signed deeply, not wanting to spoil this moment, but there is something he hasn’t told  
Jungkook, something that should be good news, but he suspects it’s not going to feel like that to Jungkook right now.

“Kook,” he starts carefully, “I’m not going to be here after September.”

Jungkook pushed himself up and away from Jimin startled, “wait, what? You’ve graduated Min.”

Jimin nodded, “yeah, I know,” he said softly, trying to break this as gently as he could to Jungkook, 

“but I’m going back to Seoul.”

“Why?” Jungkook choked out, the pain in his voice all too evident, “I thought you’d… I don’t know, be around now?”

Jimin shook his head, “remember that guy from last year? The art dealer guy?”

Jungkook nodded, “yeah, the guy who made you cry with his card?”

Jimin chuckled slightly, “yeah, him. Well, I met with him, showed him my portfolio, he liked it, he’s had me do another couple of pieces, and he wants to represent me, Kook, I’m going back to Seoul to work. He’s helping me rent a little studio there, wants me to draw full time to prepare for my first exhibition, probably around Christmas time.”

“Shit,” Jungkook breathed, looking down at the ground before mumbling, “the baby is due at Christmas time.”

There really was nothing sensible Jimin could say to that, it makes him even more aware that as his life is changing for the better, that his dreams are coming one huge step closer to being realised, just as Jungkook’s are fading away from him. The stark realisation making both of them hurt again, but this time, Jimin is far more concerned for Jungkook that himself, reaching for his hand,

“oh Kook,” he says quietly.

Jungkook shook his head, looking up at Jimin, “no Min, I’m sorry, that’s fantastic news for you, I’m really proud of you, honestly.”

“I was going to ask you to come, you know, when the exhibition is open?” Jimin asked softly, “but I guess…” he tailed off, aware that Jungkook’s priorities will be elsewhere by then, it’s another little needle of pain.

Jungkook looked him fiercely in the eyes, “Min, I’ll be there,” he stated, hugging Jimin tightly, “just try and damn well stop me,” he murmured into Jimin’s hair.

 

 

On Friday when Jungkook turns up, he’s brought a large duffle bag, making Jimin look questioningly at him.

“Don’t ask,” Jungkook groaned theatrically, “this is not my idea.”

He headed into Jimin’s room, placing the bag on the bed and unzipping it, he showed the contents to Jimin. To start with, all he can see is some sort of lacy fabric in a vibrant pink colour and it makes him look at Jungkook startled.

“Fucking blame Joon,” Jungkook grumbled, pulling things from the bag, pink skirts, wands, tiaras, some sort of crop top and long lacy stockings, Jimin’s eyes are on stalks by the time the bag is empty.

“Kook, what the fuck?” He choked out.

Jungkook giggled, “bachelor party, tonight, attendance is mandatory, as is the costume.” He leaves Jimin gawking, shouting out through Jimin’s bedroom door,

“Yoongi, come in here.”

Yoongi comes in, and his expression mirrors Jimin’s look of horror,

“oh fuck no,” he chokes out at Jungkook, “Joon has lost his fucking mind, no way am I going out dressed like a fucking fairy.”

The fairy comment makes Jimin look harder, and sure enough, the crop tops have wings attached.

“Attendance and costume are mandatory,” Jungkook intones, sounding remarkably like Namjoon.

The three of them argue good-naturedly for a few minutes, Jungkook assuring them that they can wear decent underwear under the skirts, even shorts if they’re concealable by the skirts. He strips off first, demonstrating, dressing up fully and twirling before pointing his wand at Jimin and Yoongi and demanding that they too get changed.

“I’m going to fucking kill Joon when I see him, fucking bastard,” Yoongi grumbles, grabbing his outfit anyway and heading back to his bedroom.

“You know you look fucking ridiculous right?” Jimin questions Jungkook, smirking at his boyfriend prancing around the room.

“Yes and I don’t bloody care, dress up Min, hurry up.” He swats Jimin on the ass with his wand, making Jimin want to take his clothes off for an entirely different reason. 

Jungkook helps him dress, distracting him, teasing him, and by the time fairy Yoongi reappears they’re kissing each other passionately.

“Oi, you pair,” Yoongi coughs from the doorway, “pack it in huh?”

Jungkook giggles again, before pouting, “it’s my damn bachelor party and I’ll do what I want,” trying to subtly rearrange his erection in his skirt. He stood sideways in front of the mirror, looking at himself for a minute,

“fuck, why did no one tell us that these skirts hide hard-ons pretty fucking well? That would have made high school a damn sight easier.”

“Too much information,” Yoongi grumbled, “besides, wearing a fucking tutu would have brought more attention on you, not less you idiot.” He grinned at Jungkook anyway.

Jimin finishes his makeup, turning from the mirror, making Jungkook stare,

“fuck, “he breathed, “why do you have to look so much prettier than me? You could pass for an actual goddamn fairy.”

Jimin smiled at him before Yoongi could interject,

“nope, pack it in, we’re going out, to celebrate that you,” he pointed at Jungkook, “are getting married in fifteen days, let’s go.”

Jungkook’s phone buzzed on the bedside table and, reading the message he spoke up,

“right,“ he told the others, “Joon is here for us.”

“Why the fuck are we going out so early anyway?” Yoongi grumbled.

Jungkook shrugged his shoulders, “fucked if I know, Joon won’t tell me where we’re going.”

Yoongi eyed him sceptically, “we’re going to some unknown location dressed as fairies?” he asked incredulously, plucking nervously at the edge of his skirt.

Jungkook nodded, “apparently so,” making Yoongi just shake his head.

They head outside where Namjoon has parked a minibus on the kerb by Jimin’s house, the outside is plain, save for the hire company’s logo splashed across the side. The inside is another story entirely, the minibus has been bedecked in all sorts of decorations, the overwhelming theme seems to be pink and more fucking pink and fairies of course.

Taehyung grins at them as they board, he’s clearly fully embraced the fairy theme, his makeup is utterly stunning and somewhat sparkly, his face falls slightly when he sees Jimin, recovering quickly,

“how do you look as pretty as me?“ He grumbles quietly to Jimin, pulling him in for a hug, “it isn’t fair.”

Jimin rolls his eyes, “oh Tae,” he sighs, sliding into the seat next to him, “we all know you are beautiful, you know you are beautiful, ok?”

“But I spent ages on this look,” Taehyung grouches, “bought new stuff and everything, you look like you’ve just put on your usual stuff and you still look pretty.” His tone is whiny but he’s smirking, Jimin knows he’s not really upset.

“I did just put on my normal stuff, but then I didn’t know I was going to be dressing up like a fairy tonight so I had no warning to buy sparkly stuff,” he grins back to Taehyung.

Taehyung pats him consolingly, “you can share mine if you want to,” he tells Jimin solemnly.

Jimin smiles, leaning into Taehyung's side, “thanks,” he tells him.

Taehyung eyes him carefully as they pull away from the kerb, leaning in to talk quietly in his ear,  
“you ok? We’ve missed you.”

Jimin nods uncertainly, “been ok,” he tells Taehyung, his tone giving away his actual feelings.

Taehyung slides one arm around Jimin’s neck, hugging him in tightly, “we really have missed you,” he tells Jimin, emotion clear in his voice and it makes Jimin choke up slightly, “you’re both our friends, and, ahh fuck, this is all so weird,” Taehyung finishes.

Jimin hugs back, nodding at Taehyung’s words, not able to get out any of his own around the lump in his throat, but hoping his hug will tell Taehyung how much he’s missed them all too.

He gets hold of himself, not wanting to spoil Jungkook’s night, letting go of Taehyung, slipping his hand into his instead, sitting companionably beside each other and chatting on their way to god knows where.

 

 

After driving for the best part of an hour, they pull up outside a completely unfamiliar club, it’s small but the neon lights suggest that its open, and it’s pretty clear that this place caters to a specific clientele.

“You’ve brought us to a fucking gay bar? For a bachelor party?” Seokjin chokes out.

His incredulous tone clearly triggers something in Namjoon because he shoots a suddenly concerned look to Jungkook, checking his reaction. He needn’t have worried, Jungkook is literally roaring with laughter, his shoulders shaking and tears of mirth threatening to pour down his cheeks.

“Perfect,” he chokes out, “it’s fucking perfect.”

Namjoon smiles shyly, “there’s, umm, activities too,” he ventures.

Jungkook nods, still chuckling, “I expect nothing less,” he adds as solemnly as he can.

 

 

They make their way inside, it’s pretty early still, not many other people have ventured in yet so a group of seven bright pink clad fairies makes an immediate impact. The bartender looks up, surprise briefly crossing his face before understanding settles in,

“bachelor party?” he questions, his voice is deep and rough.

Namjoon nods, “yeah, uh, Kim party?” he asks, slightly unsure.”

The bartender nods, checking his watch, “you’re slightly early, can I get you guys a drink while they finish getting ready for you?”

His simple question is met with enthusiastic agreement from the seven fairies, keen to get the night started, the barman grins at them,

“I’ve got the perfect thing.”

He turns away from them, assembling bottles, throwing ingredients into a cocktail shaker, pouring them out with flourish. The shots match their outfits, shocking pink, and Jimin takes his gingerly, judging from the sheer numbers of different alcohols that went it to this, it’s going to be potent. When everyone has a glass they stand in a messy circle, shot glasses held against each other, smirking at each other before Jungkook calls it, and they all down them.  
Jimin was right, whatever the barman has given them is potent as hell, but delicious, and his immediate reaction is to ask for a second, and then a third. Considering he doesn’t usually drink loads, he’s already pleasantly buzzed when they’re called through and the bachelor party starts in earnest. 

 

 

Jimin quickly goes from pleasantly buzzed to really fucking drunk, and the night blends into drinking and fun. First, there are dancing lessons, pole dancing first, resulting in much hilarity and a different view of Taehyung who proves to be quite amazingly flexible. Then lap dancing lessons which result in less hilarity and some awkward boners between unsuspecting partners. Jungkook, who has been dancing on Yoongi, makes his way over to Jimin once the lesson is over, putting his newfound skills to use, and making Jimin forget that they’re in a semi-public place.  
After a few minutes of enthusiastic dancing from Jungkook, Jimin can take no more. He pulls Jungkook fully on to his lap, letting Jungkook’s skirt flow over them both, neatly concealing just how aroused the pair of them are, letting Jungkook grind into him making Jimin’s head fall back slightly and little sighs fall from his lips. He’s aware that there are others in the room, their friends and the bar staff, but right now he doesn’t give a fuck, Jungkook is in his lap, hard, needy and grinding on him, and it’s awesome. They kiss, deep and hard, Jungkook’s hand tangling in his hair, holding on to him, Jimin’s hands hold onto Jungkook’s ass, pushed up under his skirt, only Jungkook’s skimpy underwear between them, and Jimin can tell from his breathing that he’s close. Jimin brings one hand between them, cupping Jungkook’s dick as best he can, squeezing it through his underwear. Jungkook gasps, almost inaudibly, and presses himself harder into Jimin’s hand, grinding, thrusting into Jimin’s hand, and then his head drops to Jimin’s shoulder and he lets out the quietest whimpers that Jimin has ever heard from him as Jimin feels Jungkook’s cock pulsate in his hand, and his underwear become suddenly wetter under his palm. Jimin’s own dick twitches hard in response because, fucking hell, Jungkook has just come in his pants sat in Jimin’s lap in the middle of a fucking club.

It takes Jungkook a long minute to bring his head back up, smiling sheepishly at Jimin,

“fuck,” he whispers, “that was…fuck.”

Jimin just leaned in and kissed him gently, “never heard you come so quietly,” he murmured against his lips, making Jungkook’s face flame and his shoulders shrug.

“I have to go and… umm,” Jungkook told him, gesturing at his crotch, climbing off Jimin, and wincing slightly. 

Jimin just watched him go, the tent in his own lap thankfully concealed beneath the frothy fabric.

Taehyung swayed over to where Jimin was sitting, two drinks in his hand, proffering one to Jimin. He accepted it with a grin.

“Kook ok?” Taehyung asked as Jimin downed his shot, making him nearly choke. He nodded,

“yeah, he just needed to…umm, piss,” Jimin concluded lamely.

Despite his drunkenness, Taehyung eyed him shrewdly, smirking when Jimin blushed under his gaze.

“Park Jimin what did you do to him?” Taehyung questioned with a lewd look on his face.

Despite his embarrassment, and emboldened by far too many shots, Jimin smirked back,  
“made him come in his pants,” he shrugged, trying to be nonchalant.

Taehyung gawped for a moment and then saluted at Jimin with his now empty glass, “why the fuck not?” he asked, nodding sagely to himself before heading back to the bar.

 

 

Towards the end of the night, Jimin heads for the bathroom, considering his options before settling for a stall, his legs and sense of direction probably too gone to consider standing to pee, for the sake of the bathroom and his shoes he decides sitting is the safer option. He’s barely sat down, letting a little drunken giggle escape while he's trying to work out how to hold the skirt out of the way when he hears people coming in.

He doesn’t recognise the voices, but from their chat, they’re obviously staff and think they’re alone.

“How’s the foetus bachelor party going?” the first one asks, his deep voice rumbling around the room, making his friend laugh.

“Ahh its cool, they’re pissed as fuck but I guess that’s kind of the point.”

“Which one’s getting married?” the first one enquires.

“Tall, dark hair, bunny teeth, cute grin,” the guy with the gentler voice replies.

“Seriously?” the first sounds incredulous, “he’s about twelve, and he came in totally eye fucking the cute one.”

“Which one?” gentle voice asked, “tall and cute or short and cute?”

“Short,” deep voice replied.

Jimin was hardly breathing, they’re talking about Jungkook and him.

“Yeah,” gentle voice breathed, “groom boy has been all over short and cute, they’re totally fucking.”

“Kinda feel sorry for the girl he’s marrying, poor cow probably has no idea groom boy is gay as fuck,” the deep voice told the other solemnly, before continuing, “so which one would you…?”

Gentle voice scoffed, “they’re babies, it’s practically illegal.”

Deep voice laughed, “yeah right, which one?”

“Tall and cute, obviously,”the gentle voice answered a bit too quickly, “what about you?”

Jimin can practically hear the smirk in the others voice,

“the small broody one, obviously, “he parroted his friend, clearly comfortable in the game they’re playing, “got tall and cute’s name?”

“Taehyung, and seriously? Small broody one, he’s fucking scary intense.”

“That’s kind of the point,” deep voice told the other, “going to make moves on Taehyung?”

“Nah, going to have fun watching groom boy and his boyfriend getting each other off in dark corners,” Jimin heard the gentle-voiced guy smirk, making his friend laugh, voices fading as they left together.

Jimin sat in the stall for way longer than he needed too, confused and embarrassed by the conversation he’d overheard, clearly, he and Jungkook were in no way subtle but he’d stupidly thought they’d be safe in the club, tucked away from prying eyes, clearly he was wrong. This was going to be their life from now on, only able to be loving towards each other in complete privacy, just in case someone was watching, ready to report back to Hyejin or Jungkook’s parents, suddenly Jimin felt way too sober, and too beaten down to go back out.

But go back out he did, and if Jungkook was upset or confused by Jimin’s gentle redirecting of his affections he didn’t let it show. At the end of the night he made his excuses as to why Jungkook should go home, and not come with him, thankfully Jungkook was too drunk to question it and, although a sober Namjoon clearly had questions, he thankfully didn’t voice them, letting Jimin do what he needed to do.

 

 

He doesn’t see Jungkook again, they text almost constantly, but Jimin is working, more than usual, the café in the middle of its usual summer rush, and Jungkook is both working and in the last stages of wedding planning. Their texts are much more normal now, chatting generally, chatting deeply, sharing each other’s lives, missing each other, getting used to being apart despite being tantalisingly close to each other, it’s both painful and necessary.

 

 

Two days before the wedding, Jimin gets to work to find Mrs Jeon on the phone, pleading, almost in tears. He tries not to listen, obviously whatever is going on isn’t his business but when he hears the words son and wedding and you can’t do this mentioned he cannot help but listen. The conversation doesn’t go on for much longer, Mrs Jeon gets increasingly irate and then just hangs up on the other person, stalking into the kitchen before changing her mind and walking out of the back door to the courtyard. Jimin watches as she sits down at the picnic table and brings her hands to her face, he’s too far to hear her but from the way her shoulders are shaking slightly he can tell she’s crying, a little thrill of fear jolts through him. He quickly makes a cup of tea, adding in extra sugar for shock and goes and joins her, clearing his throat awkwardly as he gets close.

“I, umm,” he stutters out, holding the tea towards her, “are you ok?” he asks quietly.

“Oh Jimin, thank you,” Mrs Jeon says, casting a worried look back to the café. 

“No one else noticed,” Jimin tells her quietly, reassuring her and making her smile.

“Thank you,” she tells him again, sipping on the tea, “gosh how much sugar did you add?” she questions, wincing at the taste.

Jimin blushes, “oh, I, umm, it’s for shock,” he mumbles.

She reaches for his hand, giving it a quick squeeze, “silly boy,” she told him affectionately, “I’m not in shock, just cross,” but she sips the tea anyway.

Jimin looks at her, wanting to ask what’s wrong, wanting to know if Jungkook is ok, but not knowing how to ask, obviously his face conveys it anyway because she answers his unasked question.

“That was the woman who was supposed to make Jungkookie and Hyejin’s wedding cake, she’s pulled out, family emergency or something, but now they have no cake, and I have no time to make one,” she looks steadily at Jimin, a suddenly a look of inspiration crosses her face and, before she voices it, Jimin just knows what’s coming.

“Jimin,” she starts, “it’s a big ask, but do you think you could, I mean would you do it? Would you make Jungkookie and Hyejin’s cake? You have the steadiest hand, you can have the run of the kitchen, anything you need, just say, please?”

Jimin sucks in the deepest breath because this is precisely what he wanted to avoid, the last thing he wants is to get involved with the wedding, hell he had never intended to be anywhere near the wedding. But Mrs Jeon is looking at him with pleading eyes, and the last thing that he wants is for something to go wrong for Jungkook, as much as this wedding is a fucking farce and incredibly painful for at least four people, he wants it to be as good a day as possible for Jungkook, and so he finds himself nodding, and grabbed into a huge squealing hug by Mrs Jeon.

“Jimin, thank you, I’ll have to nip home, get the details of what Jungkookie and Hyejin want, and then you’ll need to make me a list of what you need. Forget the café now, I’ll take care of everything if you can just focus on the cake?”

Jimin nodded cautiously, he’s never attempted anything like a wedding cake, and quite frankly he’s terrified as well as a whole other mess of emotions surrounding the wedding, it’s overwhelming. He lets Mrs Jeon go, back home, back to get the details of the cake he’s going to need to start planning and preparing for today.

 

 

When she gets back, with the pictures and the handwritten notes regarding flavour, colour, theme and decorations it’s all Jimin can do not to gasp at the complexity, the fear must show in his eyes because Mrs Jeon grabs his hand.

“Just do your best, you will make something beautiful, I know or I wouldn’t have asked you. Go, take it outside, go make notes and plans, if you need to adjust anything just let me know.”

Jimin nodded, unable to speak, and took a blank piece of paper out with him along with a pencil, he fervently wishes he had some proper art supplies with him, this pencil was a joke for a start, but it’ll have to do for now, he only needs to make a rough sketch anyway, still, his usual supplies would have calmed him to a more acceptable state than he’s feeling right now.

He’s out there the best part of two hours, weaving the original plan together with his ideas, and his creative limits. He draws the cake he intends to make, annotating it with flavours and colours, he makes a list of everything he’s going to need, from ingredients to tools, knowing most of them are in the kitchen anyway, he notes it down anyway, grounding himself in the details. Before he leaves he lets Mrs Jeon see what he’s been doing, and she’s genuinely thrilled, drinking in what he has created, stroking his sketch lovingly. She takes his list too, noting down what they have, and making her own notes on what she needs to get before sending him on his way, telling him not to come in until 10 am the next day, telling him to come in prepared to work only on the cake.

 

 

He’s led on his bed, later on, wondering just what the fuck he’s allowed himself to be talked into when his phone goes off, Jungkook he suspects before he even lifts his phone, running late tonight.

 

From: BBallBaker

“I don’t know whether to say sorry or thank you Min, or both. Your drawing is amazing, the cake is going to be amazing and I love you so fucking much for saying yes. I hate myself knowing how much it’s going to hurt you though.”

 

From: Me

“Don’t hate yourself, Kook, I don’t.”

 

He replies simply, and actually, a little bit of his tension eases, knowing that Jungkook is so pleased with his plans is a relief.  
They chat for a bit longer before Jimin makes his excuses and says goodnight, tomorrow he will begin creating Jungkook’s wedding cake, tomorrow is Jungkook’s last day as an officially single man, it’s a total mind fuck.

 

 

He’s awake far earlier than he needs to be, nervous energy forcing him into the shower in the predawn light, his body used to the early shifts. Maybe Mrs Jeon told him not to come in before 10 am but getting started earlier won’t hurt at all, in fact, it’s probably mandatory, if he is to bake and decorate an entire fucking wedding cake in a day, he needs all the time he can get. So he’s early, tapping on the café door for Mrs Jeon to let him in before 5 am. She eyes him knowingly, letting him in, showing him where she’s set him up in the kitchen, she hasn’t quite finished but its fine, and he can work here. He grabs one of Jungkook’s bandanna’s, left from the last time he worked, and ties it over his own hair, it hasn’t been washed, the cloth is slightly stiff with Jungkook’s sweat, but having a little part of Jungkook with him gives Jimin the resolve to start, and so he begins.

 

He works pretty steadily for the first couple of hours, the first thing he needs to get ticked off the list is to bake the basic cakes, thankfully they’ve wanted sponges over fruitcake, there is no way he would have had time to work with a fruitcake. There are 3 tiers, all different flavours, with 2 layers each, 6 cakes in all, and they’re all in the oven before 9 am. He’s baked a small sample of each batter separately, for tasting purposes, he cannot afford for the cake flavours to be wrong and if they are, there is precious little time to resolve the problem. When all the cakes are cooling, and the samples have passed the taste tests he takes a break, taking his notes outside and reviewing his next tasks. Icing and decorating will come much later in the day, when the cakes are completely cold, next he’s going to attempt something he never has before, making sugar paste flowers, Hyejin wanted a bouquet of them, lying on top and spilling down the side of the cake. This is what is going to take him the majority of the day, it’s fiddly and intricate work and Jimin makes sure he’s eaten and had a drink before he even thinks about attempting it, knowing that having to stop part way through a flower would probably piss him off more than ever.

When the café closes at 6 pm, the kitchen is littered with flowers in an array of colours, Jimin has slowly taken over, using more and more of the space as it wasn’t needed for other café business. Jimin takes a quick toilet break and grabs another drink, it’s time to start icing and assembling now, he has no more time for flowers. When he walks back into the kitchen from the bathroom he’s actually taken back by just how many flowers he’s produced and painted today, the kitchen looks like a florist and it’s almost a surprise that it still smells like a bakery. Mrs Jeon hasn’t stopped beaming all afternoon, watching the flowers come to life in Jimin’s hands, when the closing jobs have been completed she comes to see him.

“Jimin love, I need to go now, come and lock me out? You can stay as long as you need, pop me the keys back when you can,” she tells him, pride written all over her face, as well as excitement for tomorrow.

Jimin nodded, “ok, thank you, I’ll just bring this with me tomorrow?” he asked uncertainly.

Mrs Jeon nodded, “yes please, I’ve left the transporting boxes there,” she waved off to the side where sturdy looking and thankfully large boxes awaited, “I wasn’t sure what size so just pick whatever works best, and I’ll arrange for the venue to let you in and help you set up before the wedding, if you could have it there for midday?”

“Of course,” Jimin agreed, glad that there would be time in the morning to make any adjustments that the cake needed.

Mrs Jeon reached for Jimin, hugging him tightly, “I don’t know what happened with you and Jungkookie this year,” she started quietly, “but I know you’ve not been so close, I just wanted to say that we all appreciate this more than I can say Jimin, really.”

Jimin ducked his head, not wanting Mrs Jeon to see the tears that welled in his eyes at her words, clearing his throat before he could reply, “no problem, it’s fine, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He walked her to the café’s front door, locking her out and returning to the kitchen.

 

 

It’s after 10 pm before he walks out too, the cake is mostly done, layers assembled, icing complete and most of the flowers positioned, there will be finishing touches at the venue tomorrow, adding flowers that would just fall off in transit, , maybe some cosmetic retouches to make sure it looks perfect, but for now, it’s done.

Jimin is exhausted, pulling a seventeen-hour shift at the café isn’t what he’d expected to have to do today, but he thinks it’s been worth it, he hopes that Jungkook and his family agrees too. He walks home slowly, the fatigue setting in, hoping that, even though his parents only got home yesterday, that his mum will have left something for him to eat before he collapses into bed.

 

All thoughts of food disappear though when he walks into the house, kicks off his shoes and hears whimpering and crying from the lounge. It puzzles him, it doesn’t sound like either of his parents or Yoongi, it does sound like Jungkook, he makes his way to the lounge, heart pounding suddenly and he’s met with a most unexpected scene.

It is Jungkook, he’s sobbing and shaking, and his mum has her arms wrapped around him, soothing him as best she can, stroking his hair, stroking his back and murmuring to him as if he was an injured and frightened toddler. She spots Jimin first, hovering in the doorway, unsure, and beckons him in, letting him sit on Jungkook’s other side before unravelling herself from Jungkook, passing him to Jimin, standing up and clasping Jimin tightly on the shoulder before pressing a kiss into Jungkook’s hair, and leaving them to it.

“Kook?” Jimin asks gently, not entirely sure what’s brought Jungkook to this level of despair right now.

“Min, oh fuck,” Jungkook moans out, “I can’t, I can’t do this, I just can’t.” He’s almost pleading with Jimin, choking out his words.

Despite his bone-aching exhaustion, Jimin is suddenly fully awake and alert.

“Kook, “what can’t you do?” he asks Jungkook quietly, needing to hear out loud what he suspects.

“Any of it,” Jungkook choked again, “can’t get married, have a baby, live my life working at that fucking place, living without you, I can’t, I just fucking can’t.”

Jungkook’s sobs are out of control, he’s breathing so erratically he’s almost retching with each sob and Jimin knows he has to do something drastic to get him back under control before he can help him. He grasps Jungkook firmly by the shoulders, pushing him out and away from his chest, holding him upright and looking him in the eyes,

“Kook,” he commanded, voice steely, “calm down, talk to me, but calm down.”

Thankfully Jungkook is shocked enough to briefly halt the bordering hysteria, and Jimin takes him back into his arms, “come to bed love, I’m tired, come and talk to me, come and hug me.”

Jungkook is still crying as they make their way to Jimin’s bedroom hand in hand, but he’s calmer, and Jimin is relieved. They undress side by side, sliding into Jimin’s bed, cuddling close, Jungkook resting his head on Jimin’s chest, Jimin soothing him. Jungkook’s sobs recede, and although his eyes don’t give up leaking, he’s able to talk to Jimin now.

“Kook, did something happen today?” Jimin checked.

Jungkook shook his head against Jimin’s chest, “I guess it just really hit,” Jungkook told him, voice watery, “from tomorrow I will be Hyejin’s husband, like an actual grown up, I just don’t feel ready you know?” Jungkook questioned.

Jimin nodded although Jungkook couldn’t actually see him, “Kook, maybe no one is ever really ready,” he suggested, remembering his dad's words speaking about when he found out that Jimin was on the way.

“But I don’t love her,” Jungkook sighed sadly, “I love you, and I’m going to lose you and it feels so fucking bad.” A fresh wave of tears spilt from Jungkook’s eyes as he clung tighter on to Jimin.

“You’re not going to lose me,” Jimin told him, more determined than ever to make this be true, “maybe you and Hyejin aren’t conventional but she respects you, and you can respect her, and you can support each other at least can’t you? Work together to raise your baby?”

Jungkook nodded, “yeah,” he breathed, “I can do that, I just…you really mean it? That I won’t lose you?” Jungkook’s tone is both hopeful and pleading and Jimin knows that there is nothing else that Jungkook really needs to hear tonight.

“I’m here,” he told Jungkook, “until we are ancient and wrinkly and surrounded by grandchildren, I’ll be here.”

Jungkook drew in a big wobbly breath before releasing it, “god I hope so,” he breathed, before questioning, “when did you get so fucking wise?”

Jimin sniggered, “talking to my dad,” he confessed, “it’s not me at all.”

Jungkook giggled back, “he’s pretty cool, was talking to me earlier before I totally lost the plot.”

Jimin squeaked, “how long were you here?” he asked.

“Oh, umm, probably close to an hour? I thought you’d be home, but you weren’t, so they asked me to stay and wait. I chatted with your dad for a bit, and then your mum, and then I kind of lost it I guess, and then you came home.”

“You?” Jimin asked incredulously, “voluntarily entered the house knowing I wasn’t home, and spoke to both my parents, without me being home, and ended up getting cuddles from my mum? I thought you were scared of all parents,” he finished, the amusement clear in his voice.

Jungkook squirmed with embarrassment, “yeah fine, I was kind of a dick about meeting them, they are, I don’t know, really….you know?” Jungkook tried, floundering for the right words.

Jimin giggled, “yep, that’s my parents, really…you know.”

Jungkook jabbed him in the ribs, “oi, don’t take the piss,” he grumbled, making Jimin jump and squawk at the sudden poke, reaching to Jungkook’s ribs to tickle him back.

 

 

And then they are wrestling with each other, play fighting, rolling around on the bed, trying to pin each other down, giggling and grabbing at each other. Jungkook gets Jimin on his back, straddling him, and holding his wrists above his head, using his thighs to pin Jimin’s legs together, and suddenly it’s not so much like fun, but much more dangerous. A look flashes across Jungkook’s face before he leans in, kissing Jimin, testing, and Jimin responds, still pinned by the wrists he can’t touch Jungkook but he can strain up as much as possible, chasing the kiss as Jungkook pulls away.

Jungkook lets him go abruptly, falling down onto Jimin’s chest, attaching his mouth to Jimin’s and kissing him hard, sliding first one knee between Jimin’s before he opens his legs for Jungkook, and he lies down fully, slotting their bodies together.

Jungkook is impatient, pulling at Jimin’s clothes, yanking off his own shirt, confusing Jimin for a second when he doesn’t see Jungkook’s nipple rings there anymore. He reaches up, thumbing over the first, feeling something unfamiliar there, sitting up to get a better look.

The piercings now have pale brown bars through them, colour matched to Jungkook’s actual nipples, replacing the silver metal rings and, just before Jimin takes one in his mouth he looks quizzically at Jungkook.

“Fucking white work shirts,” Jungkook growled, gasping at Jimin mouthing at the new bar, “my dad could see the rings through the fucking shirt, told me to get rid of them, this way they’re disguised.

Jimin giggled around Jungkook’s nipple, “I take it they don’t fit in in your new workplace?” he questioned lightly.

“Nope, but who gives a fuck? Ahh shit, Min,” Jungkook spat, before gasping as Jimin nipped and tugged at the new bars.

Jimin feels Jungkook’s hand curl around his head, and tug sharply on his hair, “Min, fuck, I need you,” he groaned out, pushing Jimin back into the bed and pulling off his underwear, kissing his way along Jimin’s thighs and sliding his mouth on to Jimin’s straining dick.

“Lube,” Jungkook mumbled, “pass me the lube.”

Jimin stretched but couldn’t reach, “Kook, off my dick for a second then,” he whined out, making Jungkook giggle but comply.

Jimin quickly rolled over, grabbing the lube and condoms from his drawer and passing them to Jungkook, lying back, and letting Jungkook start to work him open.

They’ve done this enough times now for Jungkook to be intimately familiar with Jimin and how quickly he can work. Sometimes he likes teasing, taking his time, but not tonight, Jungkook is almost too fast, pushing Jimin’s limits, making him cry out louder than he usually would, Jungkook hasn’t stopped licking and sucking at his dick either so the first time Jungkook pressed over his prostate when he’s three fingers deep in Jimin, Jimin has to yank at Jungkook’s hair, pulling his mouth quickly off before he comes too fast.

“Shit, ow Min,” Jungkook grumbles, shooting him a look.

“Sorry,” Jimin choked, “too close.”

Jungkook looked at him, eyes dark and dangerous, tongue licking between his lips before he purposefully bit the bottom one between his teeth, “good,” he growled out before pulling his fingers out of Jimin, making him wince at the force.

“Going to fuck you now Min, yeah?” Jungkook checked.

Jimin nodded, “yes, fuck, definitely.”

Jungkook got off the bed, standing next to it, patting the edge, “hands and knees for me here Min,” he demanded, reaching for a condom as Jimin got into position, “want to go hard,” he breathed, tell me to stop if it’s too much.”

Jimin whimpered, bracing himself on the bed as Jungkook slid in, pushing Jimin open further, making sure he was ready before growling, 

“hold on Min,”

Jimin grabbed handfuls of the bedsheets, not that it’ll probably help, feeling Jungkook grab a tight hold of his hips before he withdrew almost all the way out, and slammed back in. Jimin’s breath is practically pushed out of his lungs, he sucks in a breath just in time, before Jungkook shoves back in. Jesus this is intense. Jungkook doesn’t stop, slamming quicker and quicker into Jimin, not giving him time to breathe back in fully before he’s pushed in again. Jimin is aware that he’s grunting and gasping, and his arms are shaking with the effort of staying upright. It isn’t long before he just can’t anymore, dropping to his elbows and resting his head on the bed. He can hear Jungkook building up, his own grunts and cries reaching a crescendo. Jungkook rearranges his hands slightly, letting go of Jimin’s hips briefly before his fingers dig once again in Jimin’s muscle, feeling like he’s bruising him. 

Above him, Jungkook chokes out,

“fuck, Min, are you close?”

Truth is, he isn’t as close as Jungkook obviously is, but he doesn’t want Jungkook to stop, he sidesteps the question, merely growling back, “go, Kook, don’t fucking stop.”

Jungkook doesn’t, increasing his speed, snapping his hips and slamming in for just a few more thrusts before he cries out and Jimin can feel his dick pulsing hard, spilling inside of him.

Jungkook lets go of Jimin’s hips again, resting his flat palms on Jimin’s back for a second, breathing hard, before carefully withdrawing from Jimin, letting Jimin collapse down on the bed, his thighs not really willing to hold him up any more.

Jungkook flops next to him, noting Jimin’s still solid cock,

“shit Min, sorry,” he mumbled, “I’ll blow you again in a minute, give me a sec.”

Jimin grinned at how wrecked Jungkook sounded, reaching for his hand, squeezing it before asking, “maybe I could fuck you instead?”

He’s cautious, Jungkook tends to top, although they have switched on occasion, he’s always careful to make sure Jungkook knows he can refuse if he’s not up for it.

Tonight, Jungkook is most definitely up for it, nodding eagerly, “fuck Min yes,” he breathed, “do it hard, I want to feel you tomorrow.”

A little bit of perverse pleasure ran through Jimin at Jungkook’s words, knowing he’s definitely going to be feeling the after-effects tomorrow, thinking that Jungkook will be able to feel him too, well he likes that more than he should.

Jimin reaches for Jungkook, rolling him over onto his front, pushing his legs apart, pushing one knee up to give him as much access as he can, and he kisses down Jungkook’s spine. He kisses across his left butt cheek and down under the cleft, kissing along the inside of his thigh before licking a determined stripe right along his perineum and his hole. Jungkook gasped, obviously not expecting this, but Jimin is going to make this last and going to make this good.

He takes his time, licking Jungkook, nibbling at him and tonguing him open before reaching for the lube. Jungkook is already begging for him to hurry up, but Jimin won’t be rushed. Despite his begging, Jungkook is tight and tense, he hasn’t done this for a long time, and Jimin explores carefully. He carries on licking at Jungkook as he fucks him with the first finger, waiting until Jungkook is practically screaming with frustration before adding the second. He stills Jungkook from trying to fuck back on his fingers with a gentle but insistent hand on his lower back, holding him still while Jimin’s fingers are still moving. When he’s completely sure Jungkook is ready he withdraws his fingers, cladding himself in a condom and pressing at Jungkook. His careful prep had been so worth it, Jungkook opens up for him, takes his dick easily and it feels so fucking good to be buried in him.  
Underneath him, Jungkook squirms, trying to make him move more,

“what do you want babe?” Jimin asked him.

“Fuck me,” Jungkook spat out, pressing his hips back into Jimin.

“Like this,” Jimin teased, rolling his hips languidly into Jungkook, sliding deeply but gently.

“No, fuck Min, please,” Jungkook begged.

“Tell me,” Jimin breathed.

“Jesus Christ,” Jungkook growled in frustration, “fuck me like I fucked you, fuck me hard, please.”

Jimin smiled to himself, “hands and knees?” He questioned.

Jungkook gulped and nodded, “yes,” he agreed, already sliding himself off Jimin’s dick, positioning himself where Jimin had been earlier, ass up and ready.

Jimin slid off the bed, after such a long build-up there was no way he was going to last much longer, especially with Jungkook looking so fucking good. He positioned himself and shoved in, setting a fast and brutal pace straight away, making Jungkook almost scream out.

He doesn’t stop, fucking harder into Jungkook than he ever has before, pouring all of his frustrations about everything into his thrusts. Jungkook managed to stay upright as Jimin fucked him, holding him as tight as Jungkook had held him earlier, squeezing his flesh firmly as he came hard, sparks crowding his vision, mumbling, “Jesus fucking fuck,” as his orgasm subsided and his hips stuttered to a stop.

This time, flopped on the bed, both of them breathing hard, neither of them speaks for a few minutes. Jungkook makes the first move, wriggling closer to Jimin, snuggling into him, kissing the side of his chest despite the fact that they were both covered in a sheen of sweat.

“Min, I love you,” Jungkook mumbled against Jimin’s chest, “I really fucking love you.”

Jimin carded his fingers through Jungkook’s hair lazily, kissing his forehead, “Kook, I love you too, now and forever.”

“Till we are old and wrinkly?” Jungkook questioned, parroting Jimin’s words from earlier.

“Till we are old and wrinkly and beyond,” Jimin told him quietly, swallowing hard past the lump in his throat, this wasn’t the moment for tears.

“I need a shower but I don’t want to move,” Jungkook whispered.

“Then let’s just do it in the morning,” Jimin agreed, not entirely sure his legs would hold him upright now anyway, pulling Jungkook in close, the long hours he’s put in today really catching up he yawned hugely, “let’s just sleep now babe,” he mumbled, already drifting off.

 

 

Jungkook’s phone wakes them up, he reaches for it and frowns, untangling himself from Jimin to answer it. He doesn’t bother getting out of bed, absentmindedly stroking Jimin’s hair as he placates the person on the other end, it’s pretty clear that it’s his mum, and she’s clearly worried, not expecting her son to go AWOL the night before his wedding and still not home in the morning. Jimin listens as Jungkook reassures her, he’s fine, and he’ll be on his way back soon, he’ll be there in plenty of time, and that she’s not to worry.

 

 

“Sorry,” he tells Jimin once he’s managed to hang up, “mum was freaking out, and no one she could get hold of knew where I was.”

Jimin grinned lazily, barely awake enough to open his eyes, “’s cool, no worries,” he told Jungkook, reaching for him, pulling him in for a hug, “when do you have to go?”

Jungkook checked the time on his phone, “I’ve got about an hour,” he estimated, snuggling back down under the covers with Jimin, kissing him awake.

“Good,” Jimin breathed, cuddling ever closer to Jungkook, brushing his morning wood against Jungkook’s thigh. 

He rocked his hips slightly, the friction of his bare dick against Jungkook’s muscles feeling good.

“Min,” Jungkook moaned quietly into Jimin’s mouth, “not sure my ass could take another pounding right now.”

Jimin giggled softly, “mine either,” but he reached for Jungkook’s cock anyway, stroking along his length gently, making Jungkook press back into him.

“Would it be too weird for me to blow you this morning?” Jimin asked quietly, mouth already watering at the idea.

Jungkook shook his head, “no, it’d be perfect,” he told Jimin quietly.

Jimin didn’t wait for further affirmation, he pushed Jungkook onto his back, kissing his way down his chest and across his nipples, down his sculpted belly and followed his happy trail right down to his cock. He didn’t tease this morning, they didn’t really have a lot of time anyway, and he doesn’t have the patience right now. He mouthed up and down briefly, tongue probing and licking at all of Jungkook’s most sensitive spots, before sliding his mouth right down and sucking hard. Jungkook bucks up into his mouth almost immediately, chasing the pressure, groaning out. Jimin works fast, snaking one hand down to grip his own dick, getting himself off on Jungkook’s noises and the sensation of his heavy dick lying on his tongue. Jimin came first, moaning out around Jungkook’s dick, making him clamp tighter around him, chasing away the last vestiges of Jungkook’s control, making him come hard in Jimin’s mouth. Barely ten minutes have passed before Jimin is wriggling back up the bed, a smirk on his face, and thumb in his mouth.

He kisses Jungkook deeply, sharing both of their flavours with Jungkook, before announcing that they really should go and shower now.

 

 

They shower together, it’s really awkward, the stall isn’t made for more than one person so they have to shuffle about, yelping out occasionally when one of them brushes against the cold tiled wall. Jimin washes Jungkook’s hair first, lathering him up, digging his fingers into his scalp before helping him rinse off. Then he smooths shower gel all over his torso, bubbling it up, making Jungkook raise his arms so he can get into his arms pits, making Jungkook giggle and squirm as he’s kind of ticklish there. Jimin washes down his back and round his ass, being gentle but thorough, making sure Jungkook is clean and smelling amazing, smelling like Jimin’s favourite body wash and shampoo. He notes the bruises on Jungkook’s hips where his fingers had squeezed a touch too tight last night, and, as he washes himself, notes that he has twin brises on his own hips from Jungkook’s fingers. Jimin likes them, likes that Jungkook has marked him and he has marked Jungkook and that they match. No one else will know, no one else will see them, but they will know, and it’s just for them. Noting the colour of the bruising he can’t help but quip,

“there’s your something blue.”

Jungkook just rolled his eyes, “that’s for the bride you idiot,” but his tone is soft, and he kisses Jimin on the nose as they exit the shower.

Jungkook only has the clothes he came to Jimin’s in, and obviously he can’t go home in Jimin’s clothes, it will elicit too many questions, but he can, and does, borrow some of Jimin’s underwear which he vows to keep on for the day.

“And there’s your something borrowed too,” Jimin giggles.

Jimin sees Jungkook off a little after 9 am, kissing him gently at the door, hugging him tightly, telling him he will see him later. Once Jungkook is gone, and he’s back in his room, Jimin has to take a very big breath to try and calm himself. Today he has to finish the first ever wedding cake he has made, transport it the best part of half an hour away without anything going wrong, and he has to watch his boyfriend, the honest to god love of his life, get married to someone else, it’s going to be a hell of a day.

 

 

He dresses casually, no point in trying to work in his best clothes, and makes his way to the bakery, taking his car this morning. He lets himself in, relocking the door behind him and getting the first look at the cake for today, it’s survived the night, and is looking good. Jimin carefully packs up the extra flowers, the ones that will tumble down the side of the cake, he makes extra icing and packs that too, along with all the tools he could possibly need at the venue. Lastly, he boxes the cake, he can hardly stop his hands from shaking, this is seriously the most nerve-wracking thing he has ever done. He carries everything to his car, wedging the cake into the passenger seat, making sure it’s sat flat, and then, ridiculously, buckling the seatbelt around the box. He grins at his own paranoia, snapping a picture before sending it to Jungkook, hoping it’ll make him laugh and ease some of the tension he’s no doubt feeling right now.

The drive is uneventful, and he finds the venue easily enough, it’s small but really pretty, and the staff are incredibly helpful once he explains who he is. They show him where to set the cake up, and he works, putting the last finishing touches, adding the last of the flowers, checking it from every angle to make sure it is perfect. He has just stepped back when he hears a little gasp from behind him, turning to find Mrs Jeon, dressed formally in her mother of the groom outfit and with a wide smile on her face.

“Oh Jimin,” she breathes, “it’s beautiful.”

She moves closer to get a better look, reaching out for the flowers but not quite touching them, 

“they look so real,” she tells him, her voice awed.

Jimin blushes at the effusive praise from her, “thank you,” he tells her quietly.

She passes him an envelope, “pop that somewhere safe love,” she tells him conspiratorially, before adding, “do you need somewhere to get changed?”

Jimin looks curiously at the envelope in his hand but nods, obviously he cannot attend the wedding looking so scruffy, “yes, I have my other clothes in my car,” he confirms.

“Go and get them, I’ll show you where the boys are getting dressed,” Mrs Jeon tells him, but before he can move there is a voice from the doorway, calling out to Mrs Jeon,

“can I see it, please?”

Jimin looks, this is undoubtedly Hyejin, it is the first time he has met her, but even if the fact that she’s wearing a wedding dress didn’t give her away, Jungkook’s description would have. She’s petite and really pretty, she’s got long, dark and poker straight hair and huge warm brown eyes. Her face is slightly nervous but excited, and she’s already crossing the room to get a look at the cake. Her eyes widen further as she gets closer and a grin spreads across her face, she admires the cake from every angle, and Jimin watches her.

“Gosh, it’s gorgeous,” she breathes, “you did this in a day?” she adds incredulously.

Jimin nods, “Hyejin right? I’m glad you like it, congratulations for today,” he tells her shyly.

Hyejin turns her beautiful smile on him, “and you’re Jungkook’s very good friend Jimin,” she says to him gently, reaching for him and hugging him, “thank you so much.”

She can’t say much, not in front of Mrs Jeon, but the way she clings to Jimin just a beat too long and the deep gratitude in her voice makes him think that she knows how close Jungkook came to pulling out last night, and what a big part Jimin played in making sure he was here today.

He smiles back at her, honestly, he thought he’d be jealous of her, that he’d automatically dislike her, but it’s actually impossible. Hyejin is clearly lovely, caught up in the shit storm as much as the rest of them are, with the added complication of being pregnant, not that you’d know yet. Jimin likes her and he understands why Jungkook likes her, and why he feels like he wants to protect her.

“I have to get back,” she tells Jimin, “finish getting ready, but thank you, really.” She squeezes his hand before stepping lightly out of the room, and Jimin is left once again with Mrs Jeon and the few staff members.

“Go and get your clothes then,” Mrs Jeon prompts Jimin when he just stands there, watching Hyejin leave.

He mentally shakes his head, smiling at Mrs Jeon and heading back out to get his clothes. When he comes back, she takes him to where he can get changed.

 

 

He isn’t expecting to be led to Jungkook, both of them startling slightly when they lock eyes. Jungkook is mostly dressed, his tie lies around his neck, waiting to be knotted and he’s only wearing socks on his feet, but he looks devastatingly handsome, and Jimin’s stomach lurches and swirls, imagining for a second that this is the sight he gets to see at the end of the aisle, that it's him marrying Jungkook today.

He clears his throat awkwardly in front of who he assumes is Jungkook’s dad as well as a couple of other men in the room,

“looking good Kook,” he says, his voice nowhere near as stable as it is normally.

Jungkook nods his head shyly, “thanks Min, you getting changed in here?”

“If that’s ok?” Jimin asks stiffly, not daring to take another step towards Jungkook.

Jungkook nods, looking like he’s breathing shallowly himself, “yeah of course,” he points to another door, “through there?”

Jimin nods back, “thanks Kook,” he tells him softly, walking towards the door, unable to keep eye contact with Jungkook.

 

 

He escapes through the door, closing it behind him, sighing out loud before realising the room isn’t as empty as he’d assumed. Taehyung bounces into his arms,

“Jimminie, you’re here,” Taehyung announces enthusiastically, before pulling back and holding Jimin by the shoulders, peering at him curiously,

“you ok?” he adds.

Jimin nodded, steeling himself, “yeah, it’s just a bit…” he waved his hand uselessly, trying to convey how he was feeling.

Taehyung smiled sympathetically, “I know,” he added quietly, making sure that no one next door could hear, “must be hard, I know Kook is feeling it.”

Jimin swallowed hard, nodding back, changing the subject, “I have to get changed,” he told Taehyung, gesturing to his clothes.

Taehyung just nodded, waiting for Jimin to carry on.

“Umm, you going to turn around or something?” Jimin questioned.

Taehyung pulled a face, “why?” he asked, “seen it before,” he grinned wickedly before ogling Jimin’s ass in the most ridiculous fashion, whispering, “stuck my dick in it once.”

“Tae,” Jimin spluttered, “for fuck's sake.”

“Just get changed Jimin,” Taehyung commanded, refusing to move, chatting to Jimin while he dressed.

Before he heads back out to the main room, Taehyung hugs him,

“chin up huh? It’ll be ok,” he reassured Jimin carefully, making tears well in Jimin’s eyes.

“Thanks Tae,” he choked, sucking in a big wobbly breath.

He made his way out, thanking Jungkook formally for the use of the room, wishing him luck, meeting the others in the room, meeting Jungkook’s dad for the first time before heading out to join the other guests mingling around the grounds, waiting for the ceremony.

 

 

It feels like forever, but is probably only ten minutes or so before he spots the others, Namjoon and Seokjin in not matching but complimentary suits, Hoseok in the loudest suit he has ever set eyes on, and Yoongi, somehow managing to make the plainest suit look good. They chat generally, unable to discuss anything deep while surrounded by Jungkook and Hyejin’s families, but the boys take it in turns to lay comforting hands on Jimin, petting him, reassuring him, holding him together as the time draws ever closer.

Then its time, they’re ushered in, taking their seats, watching Jungkook with his father and Taehyung by his side, shuffling nervously at the front of the room. He looks like the vast majority of grooms the world over, wide-eyed, jittery, excited and nervous. Jimin’s stomach clenches, and suddenly he can’t breathe, this room is too small, there are too many people and he is trapped. His breathing both quickens and gets shallow, his heart starts to pound and for a horrible minute he thinks he might actually vomit, he can’t do this, can’t be here, can’t watch Jungkook get married. Tears blur his vision and a tiny gasp escapes from his lips, thankfully inaudible to all but those closest to him.

Then Yoongi’s hand is in his, and he feels him leaning in, murmuring quietly in Jimin’s ear,

“Jimin, breathe,” he commands, “you’re ok, we’re here, just breathe.”

Another hand lands on his thigh, Hoseok is pressing his shoulder in subtly on the other side.

He still can’t get enough air though, his head bows as a panicky tear slips down his cheek, fuck, he cannot lose control like this here, not now.

“Jimin,” Yoongi commands quietly again, “I’m going to squeeze your hand and release it, when I squeeze you breathe in, when I release, breathe out, slowly both ways ok?”

Jimin just gulps and nods, and Yoongi starts squeezing, his pace is maddeningly slow, and to start, Jimin can’t keep pace, still gulping for air.

“Doing good,” Yoongi encourages, “slow it down a bit more, follow my hand.”

So he does, and each time he manages to match Yoongi’s pace, it slows a little bit more, as Yoongi slows, Jimin slows and as Jimin slows, Yoongi slows further. It helps, and Jimin begins to regain control, when he feels like he’s got the hang of breathing on his own again he squeezes Yoongi’s hand back, murmuring his thanks to Yoongi.

They don’t let go of each other’s hands until the ceremony is over, Jimin makes in through mostly ok, his stomach does a few unpleasant lurches and key points during the ceremony, kiss the bride being the worst one, but he makes it through with Yoongi’s steadying hand in his, and then they’re thankfully free to leave the room, free to move outside for a bit before the meal is served.  
They drop hands to walk outside but Yoongi and Hoseok stick close to Jimin and he truly doesn’t have the words to convey his appreciation right now.

 

 

The rest of the day is ok, he gets through the meal with the help of the wine on the table, gets through the speeches with only a couple of tears down his cheeks, but those can be explained away with getting carried away on the emotion of the moment. He’s not expecting to be called upon to stand up when the cake is presented, Mrs Jeon making a little speech, thanking him for stepping in at the last minute, he’s pleased and a bit embarrassed. He meets Jungkook’s eyes and he watches as Jungkook smiles, tipping his glass towards Jimin as an acknowledgement before the moment is over, and the smile briefly leaves Jungkook’s face, replaced with something that looks infinitely more painful before Hyejin distracts him and he’s ok again.

 

Once the formalities are over, the parting begins, the music is turned up and then people are dancing, having fun, laughing and getting progressively drunker. Jimin joins them, he's already arranged for Yoongi to drive him home tonight, so he starts drinking in earnest, not actually wanting to remember this day anyway. He catches Jungkook watching him occasionally, amused at first, then worried, and then something which looks like hurt, and Jimin knows he should stop drinking and talk to Jungkook, but there are too many people, and it’s his fucking wedding day, so he doesn’t. Jimin drinks and drinks, and eventually the feelings go away long enough for him to just dance.

 

 

Late the following morning, he finally wakes up, at home, still dressed in the half of his suit he hadn’t managed to remove before passing out. The room is still spinning alarmingly, he wakes up enough to register than there is the most vile taste in his mouth, then he has to leap up and stumble for the bathroom, vomiting repeatedly until there is nothing but bile.

He lays gingerly back on his bed, vague memories resurfacing from yesterday, fucking yesterday, the fucking wedding day. He moans out loud, whimpering from the pain in his head, and the pain in his heart. Yesterday Jungkook got married, his boyfriend was now fucking married. He starts shaking, curling himself into a foetal position and trying to hug himself as the sobs overwhelm him again. They’d been ok, they’d worked this out, or so he’d thought, but that hasn’t changed the fact that yesterday Jungkook got married and today it hurts so bad again.

The next time he wakes up there is a glass of water and some tablets on his bedside table, he swallows them automatically, not actually giving a shit if they are paracetamol or arsenic. He reaches for his phone to check the time, only to see he has about a million missed calls and texts from his friends, and from Jungkook. He cannot be bothered to deal with anyone right now, he sends out a mass text to everyone.

 

From: Me

“Hungover, talk to you later.”

 

And just watches listlessly as the replies pop up. He’d expected to have the piss taken out of him, but there is none, every reply he gets back is full of concern for him, and it makes tears prick behind his eyes again. Jungkook’s message takes the longest to come in,

 

From: BBallBaker

“Min, nothing has changed, I love you. I’m coming over later.”

 

Jimin doesn’t reply, he doesn’t know if seeing Jungkook will make things better or worse, actually, he doesn’t know if things could get worse, it just feels like shit right now.

He stays in bed for the rest of the day, venturing out only for drinks and then food once his stomach has settled enough. He does nothing, lies in bed, dozing the day away, wanting this hangover to fuck off, needing it to fuck off, he’s back at work tomorrow, and he’ll need to have his game face on for Mrs Jeon, just the thought makes him groan and bury his face in his pillow again.

 

 

He wakes up in the early evening when his bed dips and moves, a pair of strong arms snake around him, a solid chest presses into his back and soft lips are moving against his neck, Jungkook.

“I’m so sorry Min,” Jungkook choked out, “I’m so sorry you had to come yesterday, I wish more than anything I could take it back.”

“It’s ok,” Jimin reassured him, voice thick with sleep.

“No it isn’t,” Jungkook told him urgently, “I watched you, I saw how much it hurt you, and I couldn’t do anything to stop it, I couldn’t help you,” Jungkook’s voice wavers, choking his words around his tears.

Jimin rolled over, hugging Jungkook back, “it isn’t your fault,” he told him.

“Yes it is,” Jungkook bit back angrily, “it’s all my fucking fault, I’m such a fucking asshole.”

Jimin woke up properly, “Kook, you’re not, it was one stupid mistake, and you’re stuck with it. I could walk away if I wanted to, you can’t. It’s ok, I’ll be ok.” He hugged Jungkook, trying to reassure him.

Jungkook’s tears stopped as quickly as they started, “do you want to walk away?” He asked Jimin dully.

“What? No, of course not,” Jimin started, pausing briefly, considering, “unless you want me to,” he concluded quietly.

“No,” Jungkook choked out, “that’s the last thing I want, but I wouldn’t blame you, I can’t give you what you want, what you deserve.”

“Kook, stop it, you’re what I want,” Jimin told him, hugging him tightly, “can you stay?”

Jungkook just nodded against his head, “Probably not but I’m staying anyway.”

They didn’t talk more, just curled around each other, telling each other without words, telling each other with hugs and caresses and despite the fact that he’d spent most of the damn day asleep, Jimin drifted off yet again, calmed and comforted by Jungkook’s presence.

 

 

Then it’s back to work for the pair of them, Jungkook isn’t having a honeymoon, he needs to work, save more money and Jimin needs to finish his last couple of weeks at the café. He’s already let Mrs Jeon know that he won’t be back next summer, who knows what he’ll be doing by then? It’s kind of exciting and kind of scary to officially cut off his only means of income, but hopefully, December will bring the start of his artist career, and he won’t need this place anymore.

He’d finally opened the envelope that Mrs Jeon had pressed into his hand at the wedding, gawping stunned at the numbers on the cheque. He’d brought it back the very next shift, protesting that he couldn’t accept so much money but she’d insisted. He’d saved the day as far as the cake was concerned, and he deserved the money for his skills. She’d already taken into account that he hadn’t paid for ingredients, she was only paying for his time and expertise. Jimin had giggled privately to himself afterwards, if his art didn’t take off quickly enough, he could always moonlight as a wedding cake maker. 

He’s had other requests for wedding cakes which has been the most bizarre thing, rumours and photos of Jungkook’s cake have spread and a few other couples, let down by the same baker, have begged for his help. He’s agreed to two, with Mrs Jeon's blessing and an agreement between the two of them as to how much he’ll pay for the use of the kitchen and her wholesale contacts. The rest money is going straight into his ‘oh shit’ fund and the extra work keeping him busy, keeping his mind off Jungkook.

 

 

They see each other as much as they can, the summer drawing to a close yet again far too fast, Jimin’s impending leaving date looming in their future. It’s kind of ironic really, considering that Jungkook is the married one, they actually start acting like they are married to each other, working apart, seeing each other in the evening, hanging out together and then, if Jungkook can stay, falling asleep together.

 

They do go out for the final Friday, all seven of them, lamenting the fact that they haven’t managed it much this year. It feels like the end, no one says it outright, but things have changed. Next year, Jimin might not be back for the summer, next year Jungkook will have a baby, next year the others graduate and will no doubt scatter, this feels like the end and it’s really fucking bittersweet.

They all sleep at Jimin’s, despite the fact that they’re not really that drunk they cling to the last moments together, revelling in the familiar, letting Jimin’s mum cook them up a gigantic breakfast in the morning.

Jimin watches as Jungkook says goodbye to Namjoon and Seokjin, Hoseok and Taehyung, watches his face as they prepare to return to uni without him. Once they’ve left, Yoongi makes himself scarce, packing the last of his things for his own return to Seoul, and Jimin is hyper-aware that they’re all leaving Jungkook behind, leaving him alone to carry on with his new job, leaving him to settle in to married life, leaving him to plan for his baby. No matter how hard their goodbyes have been for the past few years, this one is going to be the hardest yet, because they’re not taking him on their journey, not following the same path anymore.

 

 

Jungkook is clearly feeling it too, downcast after the four have left, listlessly picking up the odd forgotten bit of crockery, tidying, wandering, he looks lost, and Jimin isn’t sure how to help him.  
In the end, Jimin’s dad comes to the rescue, roping Jungkook in to help with the washing up while Jimin is in the shower. When he comes out he wonders if he should join them, he hovers unseen in the doorway for a bit, eavesdropping, before realising that Jungkook probably needs to talk to someone who understands right now, and as much as it pains him to admit, that person isn’t him.

When Jungkook comes into the bedroom, he looks lighter, happier, and Jimin is relieved, cuddling into him and kissing him.

“You ok?” he asked Jungkook.

Jungkook nodded, “yeah, just feeling a bit, I don’t know, weird I guess,” Jungkook told him, “I should be going back to Seoul with the others tomorrow, kinda sucks that I’m not.”

“Yeah it does,” he acknowledged, “we’ve got the rest of today though, want to do something?”

Jungkook nodded, “yeah, let’s go out, do something, before I have to say goodbye to you too,” his tone is firm but his face betrays his feelings and Jimin kisses him again,

“I know Kook,” he murmurs, “I don’t want to leave you either, I shouldn’t, I could fucking draw here. Can we forget about it for now though? Just for today?”

Jungkook nodded, “yep, let’s go,” he said decisively, “where shall we go?”

“To the park, feed the ducks, play on the swings,” Jimin suggested impishly, grinning, feeling like a return to childhood and a total lack of responsibility is what they need right now.

Jungkook laughed in response, “fuck it, why not, we’ll have a picnic and ice-cream too.

 

 

They head out, via the café for food, Mrs Jeon swatting at the pair of them playfully when they try and sneak behind the counter. Food and drinks stowed in their backpacks they leave, chattering loudly, acting for all the world like a pair of overgrown children on a school trip.

Whether it’s the sun, the food, the knowledge that they have to make the most of this or something else, they have the most fun day. They chase each other about, compete who can swing higher on the swings, laugh when Jimin manages to shower the ducks with grain instead of feeding them nicely, feed each other bites of food and, when they are completely sure no one is watching, sneak kisses and butt grabs.

 

Neither of them wants the day to end so, as darkness finally starts to fall, they head for the movie theatre, picking something at random, sitting in the backseat and feeding each other popcorn. In the dark they can hold hands, smiling at each other almost constantly, taking very little notice of the move that’s playing in front of them. The theatre isn’t crowded, in fact, there’s probably a maximum of fifteen people in here in total, spread around the auditorium.

Jimin let go of Jungkook’s hand to feed him some more popcorn, shoving some in his own mouth before placing his hand casually on Jungkook’s thigh. He rested it there for a few moments, making small movements, ever so casually moving his hand higher and higher. When Jimin reached the very top of his leg, dipping his fingers down along the inside seam of Jungkook’s jeans and stroking his finger along it, Jungkook finally reacted, shifting before leaning into Jimin,

“what exactly are you doing Min?” he questioned, his voice teasing.

“Nothing,” Jimin whispered back, his voice totally innocent, despite his playing fingers, returned to where they had been before Jungkook moved.

He skated his hand experimentally over Jungkook’s crotch, just to see, and smiled to himself when he felt that Jungkook was most definitely enjoying it, he pressed a little harder making Jungkook suck in a sharp breath.

“Min,” Jungkook gasped in his ear, voice stern and warning.

Jimin just smiled serenely back, taking his hand off Jungkook’s dick, reaching for his backpack, pulling out the hoodie he had shoved in earlier, draping it over Jungkook’s lap.

He pushed his hand under the hoodie, playing with Jungkook’s belt and leant in to talk in Jungkook’s ear, “as much as I want to blow you right now I think that’ll be too obvious don’t you think?”

He more feels Jungkook’s, “fucking hell,” in reply making him smirk again.

He works Jungkook’s belt open, unbuttoning his jeans and waits for a particularly loud part of the movie before unzipping them. He pushes his hand down the front of Jungkook’s underwear, feeling the searing heat emanating from him and moves them down just enough to allow his cock to stick out, hidden only by the hoodie now. Jungkook was solid in his hand, his eyes are clamped shut and he had his bottom lip bitten hard between his teeth. This is going to be sweet torture for such a vocal man Jimin knows, starting to move lightly up and down Jungkook’s length, stopping to put extra pressure on the head. His hand is too dry to facilitate the slide he really wants so he reluctantly lets go of Jungkook, withdrawing his hand from under the hoodie, making Jungkook’s eyes spring open in disbelief. Jimin just smiles at his expression, looking at him meaningfully before licking a fat wet stripe up his hand. He actually sees Jungkook’s cock twitch in response and, when he grips Jungkook again he shows him no mercy, jerking him fast and hard. The movie is reaching the end, some sort of car chase is going on, there are gunshots and the noises from the screen neatly mask the gasps and whimpers that Jungkook is unable to hold in. He is holding on firmly to the armrests, knuckles white, lip bitten hard between his teeth and then he comes, choking out a moan, painting the hoodie and Jimin’s hand. As Jimin strokes the last of his pulses from him, almost lovingly, Jungkook finally let’s go of the arms rests, turning to look at Jimin,

“bastard,” he chokes out quietly, finally letting go of his lip from his teeth, tongue darting out disbelievingly as he obviously tastes the blood from the new wound he’s bitten into his lip.

Jimin just grins in response, letting Jungkook restore his underwear and trousers before carefully folding the hoodie inwards, won’t be able to wear that again today and licking the remnants of Jungkook’s come off his hand.

 

 

Two days later, Jimin is packing his car again, ready for his return to Seoul. He asked Jungkook not to come, knowing it’s going to be impossibly painful for them, but Jungkook is a stubborn bastard. Jimin had told him he was going to leave this afternoon, after lunch, knowing that he'd planned to leave late morning at the absolute latest, he’d hoped to miss Jungkook even if he did decide to turn up. But Jungkook isn’t stupid, he was there just before 9 am, eyes red-rimmed and apologetic, throwing himself in Jimin’s arms and whispering apologies against his lips. And despite wanting to avoid this exact thing, Jimin hugs him back, holding him tightly, almost brutally to him, clinging to each other, tears leaking silently down both their faces. Jungkook helps, carrying boxes, loading the car with Jimin, working together. 

When he’s ready, they sit for a minute on Jimin’s stripped bed, there’s nothing really to say to each other, they’ve said everything repeatedly. Eventually, Jimin sighs, 

“Kook, I’m sorry, I have to go.”

Jungkook takes a deep breath and nods, “yeah I know,” he sighs, “I’ll walk you out.”

They head out to the lounge where Jimin’s parents are waiting, their own faces showing the strain of Jimin’s leaving and his evident pain. Yoongi left yesterday, once Jimin goes today the house will be quiet again, no more boys barrelling in and out, making noise, bringing the house to life.

They hug him, pressing kisses into his face and demanding promises that he’ll keep in touch, properly this year. Jimin humours them, basking in their love, promising to text when he arrives, and often once he’s settled. He hugs Jungkook tightly, still having no words, saying the only thing he can into Jungkook’s ear, too low for anyone other than him to hear,

“until we’re old, grey and wrinkly Kook, I promise.”

Jungkook’s breath hitches hard, squeezing Jimin tightly one last time before he lets him go, lets him leave.

 

 

Jimin walks slowly down the path to his car, not turning around until he’s buckled in, what he sees makes his own breath hitch. His parents stand on either side of Jungkook, just outside the front door. Jimin’s mum has her arm around Jungkook’s waist, and his arm is around her shoulder. Jimin’s dad has his arm around Jungkook’s other shoulder, they look like family. Knowing that his parents will take care of Jungkook, knowing that Jungkook not only tolerates them but trusts them makes an involuntary sob tear out of him. Before he can do something he regrets he starts the engine, wiping the tears off his face and lowering the window so he can wave as he drives away. He tries not to look back but can’t help himself, seeing a glimpse of his parents leading Jungkook back into the house, it’s a small comfort knowing that they will take care of him before he has to go home. And then he lets his mind go blank, focussing on driving, focussing on navigating his way back out of Busan and back towards Seoul, back to the unknown, to the studio that has been rented, towards his new life, his new start, wondering where this next few months will take him, wondering if he can actually make it as an artist, make everyone proud and fulfil what feels like his destiny.


End file.
